YCG Guide
How to play the YCG (the FAQ is below the instruction booklet): YCG Instruction Page 1ed 1,2.png YCG Instruction Page 1ed 3,4.png YCG Instruction Page 1ed 5,6.png YCG Instruction Page 1ed 7,8.png YCG Instruction Page 1ed 9,10.png YCG Instruction Page 1ed 11,12.png Here are a few terms that should be added to the instruction booklet (but I'm either too lazy, or I'm just not adding them because I want to redo the whole booklet because it's riddled with typos): Transform - To Transform a card, you search your deck for an applicable target written in the text allowing you to Transform (unless the text states your transformation happens with a card in a different location) and place it on-top of the card being Transformed. The card underneath is still counted as being on the field, but it cannot be targeted while the card is on-top of it. You cannot Scrap or remove cards that have been Transformed until they are no longer Transformed. A card that has been Transformed is considered an Inactive card. Active - An Active card is any card on the field that can perform actions. This includes characters when they have already used an Attack or a Trigger, because they can still potentially perform actions in the future. If a card is Transformed, the card underneath the Transformed card is considered Inactive, because it cannot perform any actions but is still a card on the field. An Inactive card is similar to a Junk card, except it cannot be Scrapped or sent offline with card effect. Armour Counter - An Armour Counter grants a character +8 max HP. A character can only have 1 Armour Counter on it. If a character with an Armour Counter takes damage to reduce their HP past the buff from the Armour Counter, remove the Armour Counter. Bleed Counter - At the end of each players turn, a character with a Bleed Counter takes 3 damage. This damage cannot be reduced by effects that don't specifically reduce damage from Counters. Spell / Dummy / Shadow Counters - These types of Counters exist for specific cards to perform specific functions and do not serve any purpose outside of the text of cards that mention them, or cards that mention "Counters" in general. FAQ about the YCG: Q: This card says "Give a character X Keyword" but doesn't say how long for? A: If an effect doesn't specify how long it lasts, then it is a permanent effect for as long as the card remains on the field. If it leaves the field and returns to it, it will not keep those effects from when it was first there. Q: What's the difference between "Once per turn" effects, "every turn" effects and "You can only use this once per turn" effects? A: An effect that just states "Once per turn" means that a card with that number can only use it once that turn. It doesn't matter if you control multiple copies of #011 Hanako, you can only use the "Birthday Gift" on any #011 Hanako once that turn. Every turn means each copy of that number of card can use the effect once that turn. If you control multiple #015 Neku, each one of them can use "Choose Your Pin" in the same turn, but only once each. As for "You can only use this once per turn" effects, the slight difference between that wording and regular Once per turn effects is that the effect can only be used once in a turn by any card. As an example, #004 Sakuya can only use "Fetters of Pigeonation" once per turn, but #016 Nodoka could use her "Trigger-nometry" effect and also use "Fetters of Pigeonation"'s effect, due to her being a different card. However, if #022 Tangela uses "Sleep Powder", #016 Nodoka cannot then copy that effect with "Trigger-nometry" because the effect states it can only be used once in a turn, and therefore "Trigger-nometry" cannot resolve it. Q: My opponent knocked out my character with #029 Fireball, does that count as being sent offline by a card effect? A: No. If a card is knocked out via damage from a card effect, it is still considered to be knocked out. Being sent offline by a card effect would be something like #007 Slaparazzi or #025 Scrap Dragon's Scrap Storm Passive. Q: #024 Yuri's Poetic Licence says I swap positions of a card during an turn's end, but it's a Passive effect and doesn't say "once per turn", can I use it more than once at the end of each turn? A: Yes! Any Passive effect that doesn't say how often you can use it can be used an indefinite amount of time. If all 5 characters on your field meet the conditions of Yuri's Poetic Licence, you can swap all 5 of their positions on the field, if you'd like to. Q: #024 Yuri's effect activates at the end of a turn, so if I control her in the back row, then use Backup to get a character into the front row that can be affected by Poetic License, can she move it into the back row to allow me to use Backup again? A: No. After you've declared you're using Backup, that means you are making no further actions that turn. You cannot activate any effects, even if the chance to use them until your opponent's turn. Q: #007 Slaparazzi requires 3 different Keywords, but the effects are all split up into different parts, so can you use #082 Nightmare Amalgam's Unholy Abomination for all 3 Keywords?? A: Unholy Abominations specifies it can only be treated as having 1 Keyword on the field at a time. Once Slaparazzi is activated, Amalgam cannot be treated as having more than the 1 for this whole effect of Slaparazzi until it resolves. The same goes for any effect that activates in sections; the effect in question has to resolve before you can treat Amalgam as having any other Keywords. The wording on cards such as Slaparazzi might seem confusing, but any card that activates in order still all resolves at the same time, it's just separated as such to make it easier to read.